


More Cushion for the Pushin

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, big is beautiful, chubby Jim, horny Bones, perverts in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is entranced by Jim's sudden weight gain and is hornier than a toad all the time. Does Jim even notice something is amiss? Will he be able to stand Bones's sudden insatiable lust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Cushion for the Pushin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readithoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readithoney/gifts).



Leonard Horatio McCoy had a problem. A serious problem that he wasn’t sure how to fix. He was the chief medical officer of Starfleet’s flagship and he couldn’t stop mooning over his boyfriend, who also happened to be the ship’s captain.

 

This, strictly speaking, was not the problem. The problem was the reason that he couldn’t stop mooning over his boyfriend. Jim was getting a little bit chubby. And Leonard liked it.

 

As CMO he should see that and become concerned about his captain's health; check his diet, his exercise regimens, his routines.  He should pull the captain into the medbay and run test after test after test, inevitably while Jim is kicking and screaming, to make sure that Jim is still in peak physical condition.

 

As Jim’s lover, he did none of these things. He watched, he drooled, he walked a step behind Jim to watch that bubble butt bounce and jiggle with each step in those suddenly too tight pants. He watched from across the room as Jim folded his arms over his chest and the sleeves on his regulation top became tight. He swallowed hard and retreated from the room when the uniform shirt slipped up and showed his chubby belly.

 

He fell in lust all over again.

 

If anyone noticed that his daily routine suffered, no one said anything. No one could see what was in Leo’s head anyway to know that he was picturing alone time with his suddenly chubby lover.  If Jim noticed that their sex life picked up and was back at academy levels, he said nothing but simply enjoyed it. Leo couldn’t keep his hands of Jim’s chubby body.

 

One day, when he was minding his own business fantasizing about what he was going to do to Jim later that night after their shift, the situation became untenable. Jim came into medbay happily, with a smile on his face and tugging at the hem of his gold shirt to pull it down over his belly.

 

Leonard snapped. Hs cock got so hard in his pants so suddenly that his head spun and his face paled.  He shoved back from his desk with shaky arms and stalked over to where Jim was standing, chatting with nurse Chapel. He grabbed Jim’s upper arm and tried to hide a swoon as he felt the soft flesh of his upper arm.

 

“Captain, I have an emergency that I need to see you about right away.” Bones mumbled into Jim’s ear while he locked his knees and tried to look anywhere but at Jim.  Jim pulled his bicep out of Bones’s grasp and poked him in the shoulder to force Bones to look at him.

 

When he did Jim could see the reason that Bones wanted to be alone with him and raised an eyebrow, while Bones had a stray, fleeting thought that Jim had been spending too much time with Spock.  Bones huffed out a breath and reached out to trail his hand down the outside of Jim’s arm.

 

“Doctor McCoy, is this truly an emergency? Technically both of us are still on shift right now and --” Jim began in his ‘official voice’ but Bones cut him off with a raised hand.

 

“Yes, captain, it is an emergency and I must speak to you in private right now.” He ground out through gritted teeth.  Jim smiled slowly and gestured that Bones should proceed him; not exactly what Bones wanted to happen.  Not only would he not be able to watch Jim’s ass but he also would not be able to conceal the problem in his too-tight uniform pants.

 

He frowned harshly and pursed his lips, but the smile on Jim’s face never wavered and Bones found himself leading the way out of the Medbay. He stomped up to their quarters, ignoring all of the pointed looks and shocked gasps aimed at him from various crew members. His erection never wavered in the face of the scrutiny; not when he had a plump Jim following behind him.

 

Jim didn’t know what he was in for.

 

The reached their quarters in record time and Bones jabbed the entry code into the keypad while Jim chatted happily with someone who happened to be unfortunate enough to be passing by. Bones pushed JIm into the room and snarled at the innocent passer-by as the door swished shut behind him.

 

“Bones what the hell? I was just talking to ensign Miller there and you just --” Bones cut Jim off with a bruising kiss that left both of them winded. When Bones released Jim and pulled back enough to see his face, he noticed Jim’s eyes were dilated and the irritating yet sexy smirk had finally been wiped from his lips.

 

“Darlin, I need you right now and you have two options. You can wait for me to bend you over the couch there and we can do it hard and fast or you can go into the bedroom there and wait for me where I will take my time and make you into a whimpering mess.” Bones snarled at him. Jim narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment before nodding and making his way into the bedroom.

 

Bones could think of nothing but that ass.

 

He took a moment to breathe, to calm himself down so that when he went into the bedroom he wouldn’t go off like a horny teen at a high school dance. He moved through the living room and into the bedroom; luckily Jim had already turned the lights up and was standing next to the bed, facing away from him, still in his too-small uniform.

 

Bones’s blood boiled again as he took in the sight; Jim’s shirt sleeves pulling at the seams over his thick arms, his shirt pulled up showing the bottom of his belly, his pants straining at the sides over Jim’s bubble butt and thick thighs. Bones swallowed, “Darlin, the things I wanna do to you.”

 

Jim turned over his shoulder and looked at Bones with a soft smile on his face.  Bones stumbled over and dropped to his knees behind JIm, fingers sinking into the supple flesh at Jim’s hips and pulling his ass backwards so that Bones could rub his face into the plump cheeks.

 

“Whoa, Bones, what--” Jim began, his voice deserting him as Bones’s fingers slid across his stomach and to the fly of his pants. The button popped open and Jim released a breath, just then realizing how tight the waist band had been across his skin.  Bones was now kissing the skin of his lower back as he blindly eased the pants down over JIm’s hips and to the floor.

 

“Fuck Jimmy, you’re so hot.” Bones kissed into the exposed skin, his gentle hands urging Jim to turn around and face Bones, still on his knees in a pose of supplication. Jim smiled down at his overeager lover and twisted to remove his shirt.

 

“Jimmy, jimmyjimmyjimmy…” Bones moaned into the skin of Jim’s belly, pressing his face into the extra softness there. Jim reached down and raked his fingers though Bones’s hair, making it stand on end.  He squirmed, his cock peeking out through the slit on his boxers and the sensitive head brushing back and forth against Bones’s neck.

 

Bones palmed the globes of Jim’s ass, massaging them in his hands and slapping them lightly to feel the way the jiggle reverberated through Jim’s whole body.  He ducked his head and lightly mouthed at Jim’s partially exposed cock, teasing his chubby lover.

 

“Booooones…” Jim breathed, his raking of Bones’s hair becoming a tugging sensation that had Bones flexing his toes into the floor and arching upwards, the way Jim was directing.  Bones always followed the way Jim directed.

 

Bones forced himself onto his feet, dragging his face across Jim’s plump upper body the whole time, until they were eye to eye.  Bones’s fingers flexed into the spongy flesh at Jim’s hips, trying to grab hard; to leave his mark.

 

“I love you.” Jim said shyly and Bones found his fingers releasing his hard grip in favor of smoothing his fingers up Jim’s bare back to press Jim into him. He held Jim close, the two of them swaying gently in the silence for a moment, their still clothed cocks brushing together. Bones pressed his lips into Jim’s shoulder, then his neck, then the shell of his ear.

 

“I love you too my darlin.” He whispered, loving the aroused shiver running through the man in his arms. “Now get on the bed so I can show ya just how much.” Bones said with a smile and shove. Jim flopped backwards onto the bed, bouncing slightly before stopping and shoving himself fully onto the mattress.

 

Bones licked his lips as he eyes his blonde lover, trying to decide where to start. He dropped back down to his knees with a thud, starting at Jim’s chubby knees, sucking the skin between his lips and leaving marks while Jim tried not to giggle. His hands glided up the outside of Jim’s spread thighs as his lips and tongue and teeth moved up the inside, leaving marks and a shiny trail of saliva up each one.  When he reached the too-tight cotton of Jim’s boxers he stopped, Levering himself to his feet once again and ripping off his blue uniform top and the black undershirt.

 

“Bones, c’mon.” Jim whined and Bones paused in the attempt to remove his pants to look Jim in the eye. “Oh, darlin, we are just getting started.”

 

Jim lifted himself up onto his elbows to watch Bones step out of the rest of his clothes. Jim would never tire of the look of Bones’s tanned, flushed skin as it was revealed for him. It was, to Jim, the biggest turn on he’d ever experienced. His breath came faster as Bones stepped out of his boxers and placed a knee on the bed to climb over him.

 

Jim arched his neck, muscles straining to purse his lips for a kiss; he got a lascivious tongue instead, and dropped back to the bed. Jim pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as Bones simply gazed down at him, as though he were a banquet.

 

“Bones?” Jim asked quietly, breath hitching in his throat.  In reply, Bones lowered his body down on top of JIm’s letting himself sink into Jim’s yielding body. Bones groaned loudly into Jim’s collarbone, his tongue flashing out over the skin that he could reach without moving.

 

Jim curled his fingers into the muscles of Bones’s back, raking his nails down the soft skin there in an attempt to get Bones to move. Bones pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, his head dipping down to Jim’s pecs, tracing the outline with his tongue before suckling at the nipple. Jim’s hips flicked upwards, his cock searching for friction.

 

“Back down Jimmy, I have plans for you. Don’t you worry none my darlin, I’ll take care of ya.” Bones slowed down his speech, his accent thickening with arousal as he trailed his fingers and lips across the expanse of Jim’s belly. He pressed his face into it, breathing in the scent of Jim. He sunk his lips into the doughy flesh, loving the way it felt against his face.

 

Jim giggled and writhed beneath him, his legs twitching enough that Bones wrapped his arms around Jim’s meaty thighs and squeezed them tight to his own torso. Jim whined and tried to pull his legs away, but Bones was enjoying kissing Jim’s belly too much to notice. He was going to take his time. He was going to enjoy it.

 

And so would JIm, once he stopped trying to rush things.

 

He nuzzled his face into Jim’s plump belly once more, and felt Jim’s hips thrusting so that his cock was rubbing into Bones’s sternum. His hands squeezed Jim’s hips, shoving as hard as he could so that Jim’s hips were pushed into the mattress and stilled.

 

Bones’s hands slid underneath Jim, to cup his ample buttocks in his hands and squeeze as he reluctantly pulled his face from Jim’s belly.  His fingertips curled under the elastic waist of Jim’s boxers in the small of his back and tugged, shoving JIm’s legs away from his torso with his elbows so that Jim could arch up and help Bones get his last bit of clothing off.

 

Unwilling to release his grip on JIm’s rounded cheeks, Bones found himself getting slapped in the face by Jim’s exposed cock.  He pursed his lips and sucked kisses into the tumescent appendage, feeling Jim’s whining reverberate through his whole body.  Bones humped his hips into the bedspread beneath him, loving the rough drag of it across his sensitive flesh.

 

Bones opened his eyes to see a line pressed into JIm’s flesh at his waist; the impression of the elastic from his boxers.  Bones fixated on it, letting Jim’s cock pop out of his mouth so that he could trace the marks with his tongue. Jim giggled at the sensation and kicked at Bones to try and get him to move.

 

“You’ll wait and you’ll like it darlin.” Bones growled threateningly. Jim stopped his kicking and enjoyed the worship Bones was laying on his body. He got a happy, little grunt from his lover in response to his acceptance.

 

Bones biceps strained as he lifted Jim’s hips up off the bed so that he could, reluctantly, slide his arms out from underneath him. He pulled away completely, sitting up on his knees between Jim’s spread legs and looking down at Jim’s cushiony body. His cock was hard as a diamond and dripping precome as he looked at Jim; covered in saliva and bruises that had been kissed into his skin.

 

“Ride me?” Bones asked softly, already shifting so that he could lay flat on his back on the bed and Jim could climb on top of him. JIm nodded, almost shyly, and moved as well, swining a leg over Bones’s hips and getting into position. He craned his neck around looking for something as Bones reached into his pillowcase and grabbed the small tube of lube he’d been keeping hidden there.

 

“Straddle my stomach darlin, gotta get you ready.” Bones said breathlessly and watched as Jim shimmied his body closer to BOnes’s face. Jim’s cock was now dripping onto Bones’s chest as he leaned forward so Bones could reach his lube covered fingers around and trace the crack of Jim’s ample behind.

 

Bones loved looking up at Jim’s blissed out face as he teased and stretched his hole; the little whimpers and whines, the flush that spread across his cheeks, the way that his hips couldn’t stop moving as he was filled with one, then two, then three fingers never failed to make Bones even more eager to be buried in Jim’s ass.

 

Bones pulled his fingers out with an audible sucking noise, as Jim tried to keep them inside of his eager body, then slapped Jim’s cheeks to watch the way his chubby body jiggled with movement. He ran a slightly sticky hand over his own cock lightly, afraid that he’d not be able to bear a proper coating with the visual stimulation currently in front of him.

 

JIm braced himself on Bones’s chest, smearing the precome he’d dripped and rubbing it into the flesh of Bones’s chest, as he lifted his hips into the air and Bones guided the tip of his cock into Jim’s prepared entrance. Jim sat on Bones’s cock heavily, pushing all the way down in one long movement.

 

“Fuck me darlin, so good. Your ass was made for my cock, wasn’t it Jimmy? Your juicy, plump ass just takes it so well.” Bones babbled as Jim swiveled his hips to find the best spot to grind against. He felt like he was being split apart by Bones’s cock; and they both loved it.

 

“You, only you Leo.” Jim grunted, loving the way that his use of Bones’s real name never failed to make Bones’s cock pulse. He could feel it, throbbing inside of him, stretching and pressing against the his sensitive insides. Bones’s fingers tightened into claws at his hips, sinking into the meaty flesh and it made Jim howl at the ceiling.

 

He bounced up and down on Leo’s cock, moaning his name in a never ending litany, “Leoleoleoleo, fuck, love you leo.” As they both neared their completions. Bones’s feet were planted on the bed, his bent knees giving Jim support even as his hips thrust upwards hard.

 

Bones could feel that Jim’s tight body was getting close, and he knew just what his Jimmy needed to put him over the edge. He forced his fingers to release their grip on Jim’s hips and one moved around to slap at Jim’s spread cheeks as the other wrapped loosely around the head of Jim’s cock.

 

Jim’s hips began trying to move in all directions at once; back for more spanking, forward so that his cock would move in Leo’s grip, and still up and down so that Leo’s thick cock would slam into his prostate. He almost violently slammed his ass down onto Leo’s cock and saw a starburst of color behind his eyes as the head of Leo’s cock slammed into his prostate. At the same time, Leo’s hand landed hard on his ass cheek and he began to spurt into the warm, sweaty hand of his lover.

 

His muscles tightened and he froze, back arched and panting up at the ceiling as he came all over Leo’s hand and chest. His body milked Leo’s cock; he could feel it throbbing inside of him; but Leo didn’t come. Jim slumped forward, leaning his whole body weight on Leo’s chest.

 

“That’s it darlin, lay on top of me.” Leo murmured into Jim’s sweaty hair as his hips twitched hard and he fucked up into Jim’s spent body. Jim relaxed and let BOnes take all of his weight, unknowingly giving Bones exactly what he wanted all along.

 

Bones pumped his cock into Jim’s spent body, relishing the feeling of all Jim’s body weight on top of him. Jim’s sweaty, spent body; his scent; and the sounds that he continued to make in the back of his throat sent Bones over the edge and he spilled his cock inside Jim’s hot hole.

 

Jim groaned, feeling the pulsing and the rush of Bones’s cock filling him up as Bones came inside of him. He wrapped his mostly limp arms around Bones’s shoulders and held on as Bones emptied himself.

 

Bones let his legs flop down to the bed, suddenly too tired to keep them upright. He didn’t pull out of Jim, enjoying the way that Jim’s body pressed his into the bed and the soft sounds Jim made from where his head was tucked up under Bones’s chin.  Bones brought his arms up and around Jim’s rapidly cooling back and held him close.  They lay quietly for a long few minutes, until Bones felt Jim sniffling and he had to tilt Jim’s head up so they could look into each other’s eyes.

 

Jim was laughing.

 

“So...I’m gonna go ahead and assume that you, Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, are some kind of perverted chubby chaser.” Jim gasped, laughing so hard that he nearly rolled from his perch on top of Bones.

 

“Only you darlin, only for you. And I ain’t the perverted one in this relationship.” Bones ranted indignantly, realizing his secret had been outed. Jim stifled his giggles and leaned down close to Bones’s face; so close that their lips were brushing against each other’s.

 

“I love you, my pervert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the fourth different ending that I wrote for this fic, but the one that suits the tone of the story best, I think.   
> readithoney and I have developed a sudden love of chubby!JIm...and I hope that you like it too!!!


End file.
